Snow Lion
by Derailed
Summary: What happens when I become a superhero
1. Chapter 1

Snow Lion Chapter 1

I sat in my apartment in New York thinking of my life and how it sucked. I had to move to find a good job. That meant leaving my father and my cozy little Oregon home.

Oh, if your wondering who I am, I am John. John Blessing to be exact. Now, moving is not one of my strong suits, given my past. For me, I wanted to always wanted to be someone else and hide from my past.

"I just want to settle in," I thought. "Is that so damned hard?"

The answer was yes. Yes it was hard to set in, because I was having to adjust to city life from the country life. The job I had was to work for Stark Industries as a file clerk and made money, but not enough to live on.

Tony promised to help pay for my apartment until I could make ends meet. Of course, making ends meet meant getting a second job and that was easier done than said. A detective agency was looking for a file clerk and receptionist type. I applied and was hired on by the owner of the detective agency, Felicia Hardy.

I would assume that since I'm working for them, they are who they say they are. Then again, I'm way to superstitious and not able to believe anything until it has been proven until beyond a shadow of a doubt.

My skills as a filing clerk and message boy was more than adequate for the job and pleased my bosses to no end. That relationship as employer to employee was strong enough to grant me a raise. That and my hard work and dedication to the job.

My days were hectic and always overwhelming in the way of work. When the end of the day came, I was pleased to have relief. Often times, I'd crash and it took a guided missile to get me up.

One morning, I woke up to find a message on my answering machine. Hitting the play button after I got food in my stomach.

"John, this is Felicia Hardy from the detective agency I run," it said. "I've noticed you've been working two jobs to make ends meet. I'm going to give you a three month vacation to catch your breath and your sanity. Bye."

I sighed and collapsed back onto my couch, getting into a book that I had been reading since the first of January. Now I could catch up.

"Thank you Ms. Hardy," I said.

After ten minutes of reading, I went into my closet and pulled out a box. On the box it said "Snow Lion Costume". It had a snow white lion style costume, white gloves with white false fur like mane around the mouth of the gloves and boots. The mask was a full face mask, which was also lion styled.

The apartment bedroom had no windows and after I shut the door, I put on the costume and looked in a mirror.

"At least I can find solace in this costume," I said. "Now, if I was to have any powers or super strength in any form, then this costume would have some relevance and I would be the most happy person in the world."

However, I was unaware that I had powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Lion Chapter 2

I still stayed in costume and practiced some karate moves, since I had taken karate. Also, as I moved my hand, a weird jet stream flew from it and covered a lamp in ice. I blinked, confused.

"Ice powers?" I asked.

I decided to check this out. I was creating and manipulating ice and snow. Deciding that maybe I had more powers, I removed the glove on my right hand and pointed my finger at my small collection of superhero action figures and a white, sticky substance streamed from my index finger and wrapped around the Spider-Man action figure I had.

Once it had finished, I put the glove back on and walked over.

"Well, I'll be the feed pipe on Stephenson's Rocket!" I said, out loud. "It's spider web silk."

Going back to a conversation I had with some colleagues from Stark Industries, one of them talked about a new mutant power-Arachnokinesis, or spider like powers.

"Let me see, the five known abilities or Arachnokinesis are: Web generation, wall crawling, poisons, danger sense and a third eye. I do know that the web generation is a check. Will the other four check out?" I asked myself.

Deciding to see if they do, I ran to check them. The wall crawling, danger sense and third eye checked out. The other power though was still a mystery.

There came a knock at my apartment door. I got out of my costume and back into my daily clothes, then opened the front door.

There was my landlady with a letter for me.

"The postman said that I was to give it directly to you," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

Once I shut the door after she left, I jammed my right hand into my pocket for my letter opening pocket knife and proceeded to open the envelop and extract the contents, a letter.

Reading it, my eyes widened in delight. My two female cousins, two sisters and three brothers were coming to live with me.

For those of you who do not know, I have five siblings-Mirabel, Riley, Allen, Bryhan and Richard "Mark Twain" Blessing, as well as two cousins-Jane and Daphne Kellsthorpe.

Mirabel, my sister of a year younger, is known as the "tall drink of water" in the family. She had gone to Xavier's school for the gifted, meaning a mutant; just like me. However, I never went to Xavier's. Anyway, back to my sister-she has four powers; Arachnokinesis (just like me), super speed, magical abilities, and telepathy. She had made a superhero name for herself-the Silver Spider.

Next up was my brother, Allen, same age as me. He's average height, blond hair, green eyed, and has a scar from his right ear down to the right side of his chin from an accident in Wales. He went to Oxford on a full ride scholarship and then moved to New York to get a job at the Daily Bugle. He made a name as a superhero called Night Leopard as well as my sister. However, Allen had no powers, just brains and sharp wits and a quick sense of humor and reflex.

Riley is my third brother, a year younger than Mirabel. He is somewhat shorter than all my siblings and cousins put together. He made a superhero name for himself, the Gold Wolf. He of course had super strength, super human agility and he was extremely athletic, which proved to be his saving grace.

Bryhan is my sister, the same age as Mirabel. Red hair, red eyes and a skin so white, Dracula would have to find a way to get rid of her. She two feet on all of us. She became the superhero Lionstorm.

Richard was my last brother. He, like Bryhan had the same two foot height on everyone. His nickname is "Mark Twain" since he has a tendency to talk like a Mark Twain book when he's sarcastic. He's a pyrokinetic who took up the codename "Fire Jaguar" and made a name for himself as well.

Before we move onto my cousins, your asking the question of why them and not me. Well, to make it simple, we went our separate ways and they made names for themselves and fought crime on their own. I only created the costume to help me find my inner self and to eventually find my powers and to have a name for myself. Now onto my two cousins

Jane Kellsthorpe is my cousin of same age. She was working on an experiment where she wanted to turn things to gold at a touch, and last forever. She then thought that maybe turning people to gold for twenty four hours was something fantastical, but she wanted to do it to help her cousins fight crime and it worked, only after fifteen days experimenting. Like my siblings, she made a name for herself, Sun Tigress, which I thought was odd, because she could have gone with Gold Wolf to match her powers, but she liked tigers.

Daphne is the last of the family I have to mention, besides her Uncle, who I have yet to meet. She's my age and has a two foot height gain on everyone, making her, Richard and Bryhan the tallest in the family. She has a thing for foxes and created a fox style costume and took up the name Foxstorm and worked with my siblings and her sister to fight crime. Her costume was styled after different foxes, since she like foxes, which I won't judge her for, seeing as I'm just as normal as her.

Back to the letter, they said that they had one present for me, and three surprises as well as a family member to meet and they offered to help me train to be a superhero if I wanted to and/or gained any superpowers.

After folding the letter, putting back in the envelope and putting the envelope in my coat pocket, I smiled. Family coming to see me and to make me happy. Remembering that they were due to arrive at eight pm sharp, I tidied up the apartment and got all in order.

I then decided to make dinner as a way of welcoming my family to my less than humble abode. As I finished cooking the last bit of dinner, there came a hard three raps on the door. I opened the door and there were family, with the present and their suitcases. One golden statue, of American Panther.

"Hello bro," Bryhan said. "It's good to see you."

"Same to you," I said.

"Anything up?" Daphne said.

I admitted to making a costume and giving myself the corny codename-Snow Lion. Daphne said for me to change into the costume and they would judge it by what they saw. I changed into the costume and they all said that it was great and now they had one more to add to their group.

"Anyway, dinner's ready," I said.

Once everyone was served up, we ate and chatted. I had stayed in costume, but removed the full face mask to join in with the dinner and the conversations. We soon came round to the statue and I found out that it was actually live people, as Jane said.

I smiled and said it would be a pleasure to talk to him when he "thawed out".

"American Panther is mine and Daphne's father, meaning your uncle," Jane said.

I blinked then tried to sort it out, but it was confusing, so I dropped it. Once we finished, I was put to the test. They stacked the gold statue on the dinner table, then added books and dishes as well as their luggage and some bags of shopping materials.

Using some mathematical calculations, Richard said that the table massed a whopping 854 pounds, due to the gold adding weight to American Panther and the suitcases were loaded. I prepared myself to lift the table and on the count of three, I lifted it with ease.

"Super strength," he said.

Bryhan noted that I wasn't even sweating or buckling my arms or legs.

"Super human stamina," she added.

"You can add Arachnokinesis and ice manipulation to the list of powers," I said.

"Well, your perfect to take up the superhero mantle of Snow Lion," my siblings and cousins said, after I set the table down.

I placed the mask back on and they welcomed me to the team.

"However, you need to be trained in Hand to hand combat," Bryhan said.

I agreed with them and they had persuaded me to leave the apartment, and come with them to Jane and Daphne's house, where they had a training room in the basement. I agreed, as I hated my apartment. It was too tiny and I couldn't turn around without smacking into cabinets.

They stayed the night to help pack everything I owned and in the morning, I gave notice and paid my last payment and even offered to help clean my apartment for whoever needed it. The landlady liked my offer to help and I had everything done in record time and all was loaded into a taxi and we went to their residence.

As we piled out, I made note of someone standing at the door. The figure wore a white tiger style suit with a full face mask. Around the edges of the face mask were tiger stripes. He had fake fur on his arms with tiger stripes running from his shoulders down to where a bunch of dried African grass had been made into a bracelet, which ran down to the base of his palms. Two thin ropes crossed in front of his chest. On his left and right sides were dagger holders for two specialty daggers.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That is the friend of our family, Death Tiger. His real name is Dean Protovski. Our true birth father, Ryder Lyggson ended up dead in a car accident," Riley said. "You were adopted and put through hell to stay alive, although it backfired and you were almost killed. Now if you died, you wouldn't have fulfilled your duty to become the Snow Lion and help us save the world."

Destiny? This isn't Digimon or any Japanese Anime where they talk about destiny, fate and life being a bitch and wanting to screw it's puppets over every minute. This was the real world, where hell ran free. Also, Lyggson is my last name, then that means that I'm brother to Daniel and Brieland Lyggson, the Ghost Spider and Snow Widow. Now that meant that American Panther was our Godfather, so…

"Sweet buttery bread," I thought. "My sister turned my Godfather into gold so I could meet him. That is fucked up."

As we exited the taxi with great vigor, the moving van, which I never saw as I was hurried into the taxi with what I believed to be all my stuff, was being unloaded with the rest of my items and the Golden statue of American Panther. The one with us was a fake, as Riley pointed out. It was made to make me leave so I could meet the real one.

Okay, now I am not a sap or a sucker. All that they had to do was tell me that they have a place and some were coming to help me out. It would have helped that they were honest. Thinking back to the letter, they said that they were coming to live with me, not the other way around, but I guess they wanted to do this just to be funny and even a little strange.

"Come on," Bryhan said. "We've got work to do."

I followed them inside and they disappeared once the door was shut. Once again, odd, but normal. However, something didn't feel right. It felt like someone wanted to do me harm.

I closed my eyes and could see that someone wanted to do me harm. I opened my eyes and ducked as a fist came flying. I grabbed the arm and threw him over my back and nearly slammed my fist into his head.

"Hold it," came another voice.

I turned to see a figure, dressed in a Spider-Man style suit, minus all the web lines and the giant spider in the middle of the chest of the suit. It was colored silver and there was a gold stripe around the eye pieces.

"Well done," the silver spider suited figure said. "Absolutely brilliant fighting."

I blinked for a second before recognition hit. It was Mirabel. I looked at the other figure. Death Tiger. Damn it all.

"What do you two want to do with me?" I asked.

"We want to train you to become a superhero," Death Tiger said.

The female removed the mask and revealed Mirabel's face.

"What do you think of my Silver Spider costume, dear brother?" she asked me.

I said it was splendid and we went off to the basement to train. Of course it would be long and very tedious as I had many things to learn and had to master my mutant powers, since I never went to Xavier's School.

'Your just an uneducated freak,' I kept telling myself.

Once in the basement, Mirabel helped me understand my powers and helped me to make sure that I had control of them. However, I had a feeling that maybe I'd end up being screwed over.

I then thought that things would look up.

"_After all, my siblings are training me_," I thought.

With that, I went back to training and beating Death Tiger and even Fire Jaguar.

"Try fighting in your costume," the pyro suggested.

I went up to my room and changed into my costume and returned. After being praised by Death Tiger for having a costume that spoke volumes about me and my inner strength, we went back to training.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow Lion Chapter 3

One thing about training is that just practicing with someone who is on the team your working with is okay, but there comes a day when you have to apply your powers. How would I apply these powers I have, you may ask.

The answer is simple. New York as super villains, just as it has super heroes. The perfect practicing ground for a new superhero.

It was a cold Friday, I forget the minor details like date and the time. I had finished my training and was waiting to be lead around by Gold Wolf. The only reason I was being put on a short leash was because I was fresh.

"I know I am not any Spider-Man or any of the other well known superheroes, but that doesn't mean I can't try," I thought.

Soon, Gold Wolf arrived. His costume was a gold color and wolf styled, with a wolf style helmet revealing his eyes and mouth (Think of Lobomon from Digimon Frontier). On his back were two katanas, crossed in an "X". Around his right wrist was a "bracelet" with a shield on it, two swords crossed behind the shield and a wolf's head on the front of the shield.

"Come on," he said. "We've got a job to do and you need experience."

I followed him like a trained dog, which was ironic. I was a lion, in the feline family; and he was a wolf, in the canine family and that was a disrespect to both families at the same time. However, I couldn't fault him, being stuck with a green, or new superhero.

"Since you are a superhero, you might want to know a couple of things," he said. "One, there is a new team, called "Death's Pets", which are basically super villains based around deadly or very annoying and potentially dangerous insects and animals. Their aims are to get rid of the Avengers, take over the world and use other superheroes to do their bidding. They believe that superheroes are the only people allowed to exist."

I snorted and then rolled my eyes.

"Let them believe," I said. "I'm going to stop them. I'll be the rockslide to their 143."

"Bravo. Let them be the engine that strikes the rocks and gets crushed," he said.

To those who don't know, 143 is a famous railway legend that all railway men and even people who study the subject know by heart. It was the engine on the point of one of the most famous trains the FFV or Fast Flying Virginian when the engine struck the rockslide and was crushed. The driver, George Alley was trying to save his passengers and he ended up dead, but the fireman and the passengers were fine.

Now for the parallels to the organization-My team was the rockslide, "Death's Pets" was engine 143, and the citizens were the passengers.

The only thing we were missing was the one who would be the George Alley. Then it came to me, my college girlfriend, who you were supposed to meet early on, but never did.

Allyson Grafterson was and is my sweetheart. We've been dating since we were freshmen in high school. She had a liking for fire ants and had an ant farm full of them. She of course took up a superhero identity to coincide with her ant loving-Fire Ant.

I saw the costume several times, with her wearing it. Full face mask and body suit, all red. Her boots and gloves were a darker red color. She had two swords crossed behind her back and on her left wrist was a stinger which could paralyze an elephant of any size, but that's a tall tale. It could paralyze anyone within a certain build and age range.

Deciding on the best course of action, I waited until Gold Wolf and I had stopped so he could brief me some more to tell him of my connection. He listened after teaching me more on being a superhero.

"You're a genius," he said. "We've always wanted someone to help take them down from the inside. Thank you."

I beamed all over and we went back to my training. Needless to say, it was a success and I managed to stop several robberies and even cocooned two villains with my arachnid powers.

"Good job," Gold Wolf told me once we had left the criminals to the cops. "Now we must meet up with Fire Ant to plan our next move."

"Right behind you, boys," a voice said.

We turned and there was Fire Ant.

"Well, it seems that you, my dear John have joined our ranks," she said. "Brilliant. I heard that you wanted me to help take down an organization from the inside?"

"That's true," Gold Wolf said to her and explained everything.

"Oh, that's rich and besides, it'll put a strain on your relationships with everyone else," she said. "Believing that he is fraternizing with the enemy and he isn't."

Gold Wolf made a devious smirk appear on his face and he clapped a wolf style gloved hand on her shoulder.

"You, my dear Fire Ant, have a talent for making the stupidest idea come to life," he said. "After all, a strained relationship is something that we need, as the others think that everything is okay and that we can get along without straining any of the delicate relationships that we have. I believe that hardships, strains and tests of believability strengthen and improve the relationships tenfold. Thank you for helping us to improve them."

"No problem," she said.

Before we go any further, we found our George Alley. Leave us hope she doesn't die like Alley, or that would be too heartbreaking. Of course I knew she wouldn't die, which pleased me.

Going back to the events that were unfolding. Fire Ant, Gold Wolf and I made plans to make sure everything worked the way we had planned it.

"It looks, feels and sounds like it will actually work and no mistake," Gold Wolf said.

"Your right," Fire Ant replied. "Now to put it into action."


	4. Chapter 4

Snow Lion Chapter 4

Fire Ant left us and we went back to the house, where our base of operations were. Gold Wolf told the others that I was able to handle myself in a fight and that I could be depended upon.

I went to my room and was waiting for the call that would come from Fire Ant saying that she was in and that we were rolling. That was the hardest part of mine and Gold Wolf's plan. Not because we are impatient, but because we needed to know if Fire Ant got in and had all the information that was needed. After all, beating these guys at their game was important.

"_Come on!_" I mentally hissed. "_This is all we have! Don't screw us now fate!_"

Soon, my cellphone rang and I answered it. It was Fire Ant, saying that she was in and that her close friend, Jacquelyne Raysman was in the team.

"_Relief at last_," I thought. "_Now for phase two_."

Before I go any further, let me clear the air. Dylan Lyggson, The Ghost Spider, had four notebooks he was writing from and all this thoughts weren't in proper order before he started writing, so everything after getting his team made is jumbled. He stopped all writing to get everything in order, so that way he can make sure everything makes sense.

Getting back into the real world, I was getting things straight from my girlfriend. I would report everything to you, but that would take up thirty pages of this chapter, and would bore you all to death.

In short, we have another person who is willing to help us take down the enemy. Once all the details were written down and typed up, I called Gold Wolf into my room. Once inside, I explained everything to him and he smiled.

"This will work out for the best," he said.

I laughed and together we worked on the next part of the plan. Now, I was to be Fire Ant's connection, and we were to use code. Of course both of us would be in costume and everything would be hidden under a trench coat and hat. Of course, lying like there was no tomorrow.

"We need to let the others see you lie to make sure you are untrustworthy, and therefore testing their relationship with you and me," Gold Wolf said to me.

I agreed and we worked on the plan and how they were going to see me and Fire Ant, the enemy, until we had the perfect plan and lie. After that, I went out on patrol by myself. It was a quiet night and after three hours of patrol, I returned home and got out of costume and went straight to bed.

The next morning, I was in costume and out the door on patrol before the others woke up. It was quiet for 9 am. However, I could feel the presence of someone else there. Turning around, I saw a figure dressed in a black leopard style costume with an eye piece that revealed the eyes and mouth.

As the figure moved closer, I could tell that it was male and that the eye piece was leopard styled.

"So, your out early," he said.

"Yeah," I said. "Let me guess, Night Leopard?"

"Yes," he said.

I looked at him and he looked at me. This would be comfortable, except for the fact that I was lying to everyone and one of the people I was lying to was standing before me.

"_Well, fuck me_," I thought. "_This is going wrong_."

Night Leopard looked at me and had a question that he wanted to ask me about my plan, but I had to fly. Fire Ant was waiting for me to give me a full type written report.

"Will you tell me one thing?" he called after me.

"What?" I demanded, turning around.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"None of your business," I said.

With that remark, I left Night Leopard wanting more answers. The answers would confuse him more than anything. However, I had a feeling and looking back as I landed on a rooftop, saw that he was following me. I got back to making my way over to Fire Ant's location and waited for Night Leopard to land and watch us from far away.

"So you have it?" I asked.

"Yes I do," she said.

"Think you can make miracle happen with your friend?" I asked.

"As long as you can keep everyone off our backs," she said. "And I should ask you the same damn question."

"I can," I said.

Meanwhile, I could hear Night Leopard whispering the words "A fucking traitor and a half."

I bid farewell to Fire Ant and made for the hills, having Night Leopard tail me. I knew because he was the only one who would tail me.

"Hope this works," I through.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow Lion Chapter Five

I went off to my little hideout from the others, and texted Gold Wolf that I was seen and the operation was going to be blown wide open. Now, I was fully anxious now.

"_Come on_," I thought. "_Answer me Gold Wolf_."

However, those plans were interrupted. I tried to see who was interrupting the plans, but something crashed down on the back of my head, causing me to blackout.

When I came to, I found myself in a room, with a single swinging light in the center. Now there was one thing my captors didn't do, was to tie me up. However, I was not going to be leaving because I wanted to know who wanted me.

"_Failed attempt at being threatening_," I thought.

I looked around and saw Gold Wolf wrapped up in several layers of duct tape as well several pieces of duct tape over his mouth. He was unconscious and hanging upside down

"_Well, he tried to get away and make contact with our contact, but he was stopped and silenced_," I thought.

Looking around, I noticed that the others were standing there, all glaring and standing with their weapons or mutant powers at the ready. Night Leopard walked forward, glaring down at me.

"So, you've been going behind our backs and conversing with the enemy?" he demanded.

I looked at him and at the others. I didn't want to tell them the truth because they wouldn't believe any word of it. My girlfriend was putting her life on the line and I was here being interrogated.

"_If this keeps up_," I thought. "_I'm going to be put in an early fucking grave_."

"Answer me this one question," Night Leopard growled. "We're you conspiring to take us down?"

I shook my head.

"If you're being truthful," American Panther said, glaring and growling at me. "Then your stringing us and were really running a plan to breakdown the enemy, which is pissing us off enough."

I simply blinked and admitted nothing to him. That served to piss them off and make them want to kill me and Gold Wolf even more. I was waiting for them to strike when Fire Ant appeared, having somehow found us.

"Listen," she said. "There was a reason that Gold Wolf and Snow Lion were stringing you along and that was to protect you."

Everyone looked confused until Fire Ant gave them a full report of her time in the enemy's trust and the operation that me, her and Gold Wolf had going on. It seemed to cool them down and then chuckled, and grabbed some smoke pellets, then threw them at the ground, creating a giant smokescreen, she grabbed both me and Gold Wolf and made us disappear.

"Thank you," I whispered to Fire Ant.

"No problem," she said as she carried us towards our next hideout.

When we entered the hideout, she cut Gold Wolf out of his prison and ripped the duct tape off his mouth. He eventually woke up and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"You were knocked for four loops, bound, gagged and hung like a spider's trophy," Fire Ant told him.

"Damn," Gold Wolf said.

After she convinced him that things were going to look up, she took off. Gold Wolf then turned to me and asked me how things were and what I did to keep the operation silent. I told him that Fire Ant lied to them and that she had bailed us out.

"So, our godfather and our siblings as well as our sparring teacher are pissed off at us and wants to kill us?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

He chuckled. Now we had to keep lying and playing games.


End file.
